Bleach Drabbles by a Crazy Girl
by Axel-Estan
Summary: All kinds of weirdness and pairings. If you want to read and give me advice, I'm happy to listen. Rated M just in case.
1. The Captive One

Grimmjow / Ichigo  
>Chapter 1 Confusion and A Calm Captive<p>

Ichigo awoke to a dark room, his arms in front of him with something heavy and cold wrapped around them. He groaned in pain softly, a throbbing pain spread through his head. He tried to remember the last thing he saw, only thinking of the teal blue demonic eyes and blinding pain. A sharp slap to his cheek made him yelp, his head throbbing worse as he groaned again, finally noticing the cloth of a blindfold over his eyes. "You yelp girlishly Kurosaki." Ichigo winced at the voice of the sixth Espada, his nerves frayed as Ichigo growled, "let me go, right now Grimmjow!" Another slap made Ichigo hiss in pain, his fists balled up tightly. "Your mine Ichigo. I own you now, so don't try to piss me off. You're my new pet." Ichigo's breath hitched in shock, his mouth dropping open. Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo felt a mouth against his, the foreign tong caressing his gently, and Ichigo blushed a dark red, frozen with confusion as Grimmjow kissed him. Ichigo jerked away, his face red as he tried to calm down. A soft sigh came from the direction of Grimmjow's voice and the blindfold came off. Ichigo blinked in the dimly lit room, looking around until his eyes settled on Grimmjow. Ichigo blushed again, seeing the Espada in only a pure white towel, loosely wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo looked away, his hand touching the Substitute Soul Reaper's stinging cheek. Ichigo sighed in relief, feeling Grimmjow's cool hand reduce the pain some. Grimmjow sat down in front of the Orange-haired young man, taking the chain around Ichigo's wrists into one hand and pulling Ichigo into his lap carefully. Ichigo blushed even darker, his eyes full of shock, confusion, fear, and curiosity. Grimmjow just held Ichigo in his lap, not doing anything else but that. Ichigo felt the Espada pull him to his chest and Ichigo blushed, feeling extremely confused, he had never been treated so delicately by anyone before in his entire life.  
>After a few minutes, Ichigo relaxed into Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, surprised as he listened to Ichigo's breathing slow. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's face, seeing that the young man's eyes had closed and he was asleep. Grimmjow chuckled softly, picking up Ichigo and laying him down on a king sized bed, exchanging the chains around Ichigo's wrists for specialized collar, made to seal Ichigo's powers. Ichigo's skin paled slightly as Grimmjow placed the collar on the sleeping Substitute Soul Reaper. Grimmjow went to his closet, grabbing a hakama before tossing his towel to the side and stretching, his muscles tired. Grimmjow pulled the hakama on before he lay down beside Ichigo, giving him enough room to move as Grimmjow watched him, slowly drifting off to sleep. A yawn was all it took to make the Espada fall asleep, a smile on his lips.<p>

-To Be Continued-


	2. Foolish For Thinking

Foolish For Thinking…

I was foolish for thinking teasing The Sexta wouldn't end with any consequences. I was foolish for not leaving when he began to talk dirty. I went along with it and fell into a hole. I shouldn't have went back after the first time we were together like that.

It was too good to be true. Even Zangetsu tried to tell me but I couldn't help it. I had to feel that heat, the burning passion that only that sick Espada can make me feel. Being away from him only deepened the need, my craving for his touch, his body, his twisted beauty. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. I didn't know that one tease would consume my life, which leads me to my current situation.

My arms are above my head, my ankles free but that bastard is looking at me with a very cocky smile, his body so close to mine that I can smell his musky scented sweat. His bone mask teeth are cracked open slightly and I can't help but run my fingers across the teeth, ignoring the cut on my index finger in favor of tracing the bone on his face. I blink in shock, looking at the blood… my blood that is dripping down the ice white teeth.

A loud laugh startles me as I look at my master, no my lover, and he kisses my neck gently before sinking his razor sharp teeth into my sensitive flesh. I hiss, blushing brightly as his reiatsu flows into the bite, imprinting on me and leaving the mark of his claim on me. He is mine and I am his, regardless of the Soul Reapers or the Ex-captain / Madman Aizen's fighting.

I can't wait until the war is over, neither can he. He lets me up so I can go wash the blood that is soaking my T-shirt away. I took a long time washing the blood away, examining the bite carefully. I heard my Lover's voice purr, deep and seductive, "come back to bed Ichigo, tomorrow we tell your friends about our relationship."

My stomach sank at the thought of telling the others. I wanted to keep him all to myself but if I do, the Soul Reapers might screw up and hurt him. I tossed the wash rag into the sink, walking back to my lover's warm arms. He lay with me, warming me to my core as he whispered in my ear, "I love you Ichigo" I snuggled closer to my Lover, hearing him purr loudly as he tightened his arms around my waist. "I love you too Grimmjow".

Who would have thought that something so small could grow so big. The war is over, terrible losses on each side but for now we are ok. Maybe things will get better with Aizen gone, I will have to wait with my Lover and see.

-ACE


End file.
